My Boyfriend's Hotter Than Yours
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: Aubrey Morgan, Stephanie King, Camille Roberts, and Jennifer are dating the boys of Big Time Rush. Each one of them believes that their guy is the hottest, leading to a little disagreement. Throw in a crapload of cupcakes and other delicious baked goods and what do you get? A hot mess.


**Sup, y'all? Nothing much? Yeah, same here.**

**Anyways… this story started out as a little plot bunny jumping around in my head while in my tenth grade Literature class. I am now a senior. So yeah. That's how long this little piece has just been sitting in the same overfilled notebook, thrown around from bag to bag and desk to desk. And in the three years since I started, every time I would pick up a pen and tell myself I was gonna finish, I'd get stuck again literally .5 seconds later. So all of this chapter is three years old. I don't know why, but I find that fascinating.**

**Now that I've finished rambling…**

**Happy reading!**

Aubrey Morgan has was most people call an overactive imagination. Ideas are constantly plaguing her – most of them random as hell – and nine times out of ten, she can do nothing about that. But this was different.

She wanted to have a cupcake party. Yes, it sounds _incredibly stupid_, but she actually had a reason to throw one, so why not?

The day was February 20, 2014. And something very special happened on this day.

Exactly ten years ago, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan became best friends playing pee-wee hockey back in Minnesota. You're probably wondering, _Why the heck does she care_? The way she sees it, that moment started a chain reaction. If the guys hadn't met back when they were eight, they wouldn't have become best friends. If they hadn't become best friends, then they wouldn't have all been at Kendall's house that fateful day they heard about the auditions with Gustavo. Then there would be no Los Angeles. No Los Angeles would've meant no Palmwoods and no Big Time Rush. And if that were the case, James would not have ended up in a relationship with her, Carlos and Stephanie wouldn't be together, Logan wouldn't be in his weird thing with Camille and Kendall certainly wouldn't be with the blonde Jennifer.

Yeah. That last one shocked everybody.

But the point is that Aubrey thinks they should give the guys a cupcake party to celebrate the anniversary of their friendship.

That all led to her waking up way earlier than usual and texting the girls and telling them to get on video chat. While she was waiting for everybody to log on, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and heated a slice of pizza from the night before. Not really the breakfast of champions, but it served the purpose.

The microwave and her laptop beeped at the same time. She ran over to the microwave and got her pizza slice, ran back, and accepted the chat requests from Stephanie, Camille, and Jennifer. She had taken a bite when all their faces popped up in their own separate windows on the screen.

"You are such a fatass!" Aubrey heard Camille laughing at her. She flipped her friend off and continued chewing.

"Can't say that I disagree."

Stephanie and Jennifer were laughing a bit harder than Camille, but managed to recover a lot faster.

Beginning to get just a little sick of being the butt end of their "joke," Aubrey slammed her fist on the table and everyone shut the hell up without even thinking about it. "Anyways…"

Jennifer cleared her throat. "So what did you wanna talk to us about?"

"You guys know what today is right?" Aubrey adjusted her laptop screen so the other three girls didn't get an extreme close-up of her face.

Camille untwisted and re-twisted the messy bun at the top of her head. "Tuesday…?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant, Cami."

"Then what the heck are you talkin' about?!"

Aubrey wanted so badly for them to figure it out for themselves, so she gave them what she considered a pretty adequate hint. "It's February 20, 2014…"

Nothing. So she continued. "Ten years ago today, something happened…"

Stephanie gasped as she suddenly realized what Aubrey was referring. "The guys became best friends!"

"Exactly! Just for that, you get a dollar when I see you later today."

"Haha! I get a dollar and yooooooooou don't!" She points into her webcam and childishly sticks her tongue out at what Aubrey can only assume were the other two girls.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "No one cares. Now what about the guys becoming best friends?"

Camille sighed. "It's probably another one of her random ideas. I bet she wants to give 'em a… cupcake party, right?"

Aubrey paused in the middle of taking a sip of her orange juice and raised an eyebrow. She then set the glass back down. "How did you know that?"

"I… didn't. I was just guessing." Camille looked just as creeped out as Aubrey felt.

"That's the idea exactly, though. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great." Jennifer looked off-screen to her phone that was ringing. "That's probably Kendall. I should go."

Stephanie was making kissy faces at the camera, making everyone giggle a little bit.

"I'll pick up everything we need and figure out how to clear the apartment," Aubrey said as she scribbled some things down on a sticky note.

"Alright, gotta go. Bye!"

As soon as Jennifer logged off, everyone disconnected from the chat and Aubrey began putting her plan into action.

A few hours later, after finishing breakfast and showering, Aubrey dressed herself in a white maxi dress and brown sandals. She simply pushed her hair back with a headband, since it was already in its naturally curly state. Once that was out of the way, she made her way to apartment 2J in search of someone even more devious and scheming than she was. She was going to need Katie Knight. At almost fourteen years old, she had quite the track record as far as planning things went. Aubrey would even go as far as calling the pre-teen an evil genius. Aubrey only hoped she would be willing to help.

**So yeah. That's that. For now, anyways. There's only going to be a few chapters and they won't be insanely long. For some reason, I just loooooooove writing these group of girls as best friends. The part where they were talking over video chat just came so easy to me. Hopefully the rest of this little story will come just as easy. Wish me luck! Lol. But if you like it thus far, leave a review and fave/alert the story. & Check out my other works.**

**(****Fun Fact****: I actually really got the idea for the story when, three years ago, my mother bought me this little single serving strawberry shortcake. Well, I decided I didn't want it, so I just mixed the frosting and strawberry syrup with my finger and ate it. While I was eating it, I got the bright idea to just smear it all over my face and act like some girl and I had been fighting and she did it because she was pissed off. That turned into me improving a little one woman skit. If someone had been home and/or placed a hidden camera somewhere, they would've thought I had mental issues. I'm still not convinced myself, lol.)**

**Much love,**

**Shauna De La Rosa. 3 xx**


End file.
